1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-process simultaneous processing apparatus for plain bearings.
2. The Prior Art
The arrangement of a conventional processing apparatus for plain bearings is such that a plurality of machines are provided for respective processes, and each pair of adjacent processes are connected to each other by a conveyer.
The conventional processing apparatus for plain bearings has the following problems:
(a) Since each machine is large in size as compared with the plain bearings, the equipment cost is high. PA1 (b) Since jig bases are different from machine to machine, it takes a long time for setting. Further, setting without the use of the bases will make the jigs expensive. PA1 (c) Since the machines are provided respectively for the processes, and are connected to each other respectively by the conveyers, a large installation floor area or space is required. PA1 (d) Many troubles arise when the light-weight plain bearings located on the outside of the working jigs are delivered by the high-speed conveyers.